The mission of the Analytical Imaging Core Is to assist DRTC investigators in routine and complex imaging technologies for their particular research needs. This is accomplished at several levels. First, the facility has traditionally emphasized teaching new users, on an individual basis, the imaging techniques they require for successful execution of their experiments. Appropriate staff effort is expended to address the needs of these laboratories by assisting them in experimental design, data collection, quantitative analysis and presentation. Secondly, the facility offers customized full service sample preparation for electron microscopy ranging from chemical fixation, embedding in resin and ultrathin sectioning, negative staining, immunogold labeling, critical point drying and metal shadowing. In addition, the facility offers a full range of low temperature techniques for electron microscopy including quick freezing in the millisecond range by plunge, metal mirror or high pressure freezing. Thirdly, the Analytical Imaging Core develops novel technologies and state-of-the-art methodologies to continually address the ongoing needs of the Einstein DRTC research laboratories. To accomplish these goals, the Analytical Imaging Core will: 1) advise investigators, trainees and staff on the best techniques and instrumentation to address their specific research problem; 2) make available to investigators specialized light microscopy instrumentation for the analyses of cellular and molecular biological processes; 3) provide dedicated electron microscopy expertise, service and training for the high resolution visualization of cellular, organelle, protein and nucleic acid structures; 4) provide laboratory training of students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators and technical staff in performing techniques necessary to perform microscopy based analyses; 5) assist in the appropriate data analysis for the evaluation of molecular targets and biological processes; and 6) continue the development of cutting-edge imaging methodologies and instrumentation. All these services are available to investigators new to diabetes research, as well as to investigators working on diabetes-related projects that can be enriched and extended by the use of the expertise and facilities of this core.